GREAT DISASTER TURN INTO LOVE
by GitaLKimFinite
Summary: Tentunya kalian masih ingat pada kejadian yang menyedihkan saat Jung Yunho, Leader tercinta DBSK, terkena racun berupa lem super yang disamarkan sebagai minuman. Tapi tak ada yang tahu, kecuali orang-orang yang terlibat, bahwa minuman itu bukan hanya berisi lem super. Tapi juga dibubuhi 'obat' tertentu yang bisa membuat segalanya berubah menjadi 'Bencana Besar'. YUNJAE/YAOI. NC 17
1. Chapter 1

**GREAT DISASTER TURN INTO LOVE.**

Summary: tentunya kalian masih ingat pada kejadian dimalam kelabu yang menyedihkan saat Jung Yunho, Leader tercinta DBSK, terkena racun berupa lem super yang disamarkan sebagai minuman. Tapi tak ada yang tahu, kecuali orang-orang yang terlibat, bahwa minuman itu bukan hanya berisi lem super. tapi juga dibubuhi 'obat' tertentu yang bisa membuat segalanya berubah menjadi 'bencana besar'.

Author : GitaLKimFinite  
Pairing : Yunho Jaejoong  
Lenght : Twoshoot  
Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the story. NTM, the story is somewhat cliche. I'm Sorry TT^TT  
Genre : Romance, smut, super slight drama + angst.  
Warning : Yaoi, boy X boy, No children under 17.  
underage reader ? you can read at your own risk.

.

.

.

.

Mata Doe eyes indah itu terus bergerak mengikuti arah jarum jam yang berdetik. Pupil mata hitamnya akan menyempit tatkala telinganya mendengar suara-suara yang dianggap tak wajar. Bulir demi bulir keringat membasahi dahi putihnya yang berbingkai rambut blonde terang. Sambil menggigit bibir plumpnya yang semerah darah ia terus menggumamkan untaian demi untaian doa yang bisa dihasilkan otaknya yang kacau.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu. Terduduk dibangku panjang berwarna putih, ia merasa seperti pelaku kriminal yang sedang menunggu waktu eksekusinya. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat menjadi kehilangan warna saat ia melirik tiga orang yang terduduk disebelahnya. Semua dengan wajah pucat yang sama.

" Hyung .. apakah Yunho Hyung akan baik-baik saja ? " namja yang sejak tadi melelehkan air mata dengan deras melewati kedua pipinya bertanya pada namja yang pertama. Namja pertama bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mencoba tersenyum, namun ia sendiripun tahu senyumnya terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

" tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Yoochun~ah, kau tahu Leader kita itu sangat kuat." Kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh Jaejoong lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. ia butuh kepercayaan dalam dirinya. Karena semua ini akan berakhir baik-baik saja. _Semua ini harus berakhir baik-baik saja._

" tapi .. tapi.." Yoochun berusaha merangkai kata-katanya namun isakannya tak juga berhenti. Changmin yang berada disebelahnya terus memberi tepukan dan belaian dipunggung Yoochun. Mencoba membuatnya tenang dan tidak panik. Jaejoong berharap ia punya seseorang yang berbuat seperti itu padanya. Karena ketenangan sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. tapi tidak. sebagai yang tertua ia harus bertanggung jawab kepada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. ia harus kuat.

".. dokter itu sempat bilang... racun yang memasuki tubuh Yunho Hyung sudah hampir mencapai sarafnya.. kau tahu seberapa fatalnya jika itu terjadi .. bagaimana kalau Yunho Hyung meningg—"

" Tidak akan ada yang meninggal disini! Aku akan meninjumu kalau kau berani bicara seperti itu Park Yoochun!" Junsu berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak kencang pada Yoochun. Bulir-bulir kristal bening juga menghiasi matanya. Sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan, Jaejoong segera memeluk Junsu dari belakang membisikkan kata-kata tenang untuk menghentikan emosi namja imut itu.

Jaejoong melirik Changmin yang ikut memeluk Yoochun . ia menaruh kepala si 'cry baby' milik DBSK itu diatas bahunya. Membiarkannya membasahi T-shirtnya dengan buliran-buliran deras air mata. Dari mereka berempat hanya Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berhasil mengontrol emosinya dengan tidak menangis. Jaejoong terkadang iri dengan Changmin. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dengan umur yang sangat belia bisa bersikap dewasa seperti ini? kalau boleh jujur Jaejoong bisa saja ambruk sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

Semua ini bermula dipagi hari yang cerah pada tanggal 14 oktober 2006. Manager mereka memberitahu mereka jadwal hari ini adalah menyandangi sebuah acara Variety Show terkenal dikorea. Maka setelah sesi latihan yang panjang dan melelahkan mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil SUV untuk menyelesaikan Jadwal. menjadi bintang tamu dalam sebuah Variety show bukanlah hal yang susah. Sebagai idola tentunya setiap member sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah mengikuti setiap script yang dipandu sang pembawa acara. Semua berlangsung menyenangkan dan teratur hingga sang PD memberikan break time untuk pemutaran iklan. Semua member TVXQ kembali kedalam setting untuk beristihat sejenak.

Jaejoong yang terduduk dibangku rias terus mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang cantik dengan tangannya. Bibir merah menggodanya mengutuk matahari yang bersinar kelewat terik hari ini. ia merakan sedikit perpindahan dibangku tempatnya duduk dan ketika ia menoleh, wajah tampan nan pucat sang leader menyapa doe eyes indahnya.

" wajahmu nampak pucat .. apa kau sakit Yunho~ah?" dengan lembut Jaejoong menyingkirkan poni tebal Yunho kebelakang untuk memeriksa dahinya yang berkeringat. Namja cantik itu berjengit ketika merasakan aura panas mengalir keluar dari badan Yunho.

Yunho menarik tangan didahinya lalu menggenggamnya dengan tangan sendiri. ia tersenyum senang melihat wajah peduli dan penuh kekhawatiran dari Jaejoong. betapa menggemaskannya namja ini, pikirnya.

" Aniya Jaejoongie. Aku hanya terlalu lelah sehabis latihan tadi. Bukan masalah besar." ucapnya enteng.

Ups. Jawaban salah Leader~sshi..

"Ohh aku tahu itu! mereka memaksamu berlatih semalaman bukan? Monster-monster itu memang menyebalkan! Mereka pikir kau itu mesin dansa jadi tak perlu istirahat, begitu?!" caci Jaejoong dengan kemarahan yang meningkat. Ia memang sangat benci jika member-membernya jatuh sakit karena kelelahan.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namja tampan bermata musang itu hanya meletakkan kepalanya menyandar dibahu lebar Jaejoong. menyalurkan kasih sayang yang dirasakannya pada namja cantik disebelahnya. Jaejoong tertegun sejenak ketika merasakan helaan napas hangat dilehernya, namun ia segera mengontrol emosinya. Yunho memang berubah menjadi sangat manja ketika sakit.

ini tidak seperti ia tidak melakukan hal ini pada member lain , pikirnya getir.

" uhhkk tenggorokanku kering." Keluh Yunho setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam diposisi yang nyaman ini. dengann Yunho yang menyenderkan kepala kecilnya dibahu Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu sendiri menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Yunho. mendengar gumaman Yunho, Jaejoong segera bangkit dari kursinya. Hampir melupakan fakta Yunho yang tadinya tertidur dibahunya kini hampir terjatuh karena gerakan mendadak Jaejoong. ia meraih lengan Yunho sebelum namja brunette itu terjengkang ke samping.

"Upss.. Mi—mian .." Jaejoong menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil sedikit menyeringai, kebiasaanya ketika sedang nervous. Yunho berdecak geli menyadari betapa cerobohnya mereka. Well, sebenarnya suara tawanya hanyalah samaran. Ia yakin ia bisa mendengar suara ludahnya sendiri yang ia telan saat benda mungil berwarna merah muda itu terjulur keluar untuk menyapu permukaan bibir plump Jaejoong. pemandangan yang sulit diabaikan bukan? Yunho tidak sadar mata musangnya terus mengamati pergerakan bibir Jaejoong hingga pemiliknya menjetikkan jari didepan wajahnya.

"Yunho-ah Gwaencahanayo?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi 'lost' Yunho. apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau mata Yunho memang mengikuti arah bibirnya tadi ?

"A—a Gwaencahana. Kepalaku hanya merasa sedikit pusing." Ucap Yunho, setengah berbohong. Kepalanya memang merasa sedikit berputar-putar saat ini.

" kalau begitu kau harus duduk dengan manis!" perintah Jaejoong, meraih lengan namja yang lebih tinggi itu dan mendorong dadanya hingga Yunho jatuh terhenyak disofa. Jaejoong menaruh kedua tangannya diatas pinggang seraya berkata pada Yunho. " aku akan meminta minuman pada staff didalam sana, Leader-sshi. Dan selama aku pergi—" ia mengangkat satu tangan dan menunjuk Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya. " aku tidak ingin melihat kau beranjak sama sekali. Kau dengar aku ? aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani memperparah penyakitmu." Ia mengirim death galre ancamannya untuk menggertak Yunho sebelum melangkah pergi. Yunho berusaha tidak tertawa melihat akting menggemaskan Jaejoong yang dengan enteng memanggilnya 'leader-sshi' namun bersikap bagai bos besar yang berkuasa. Ahh memang tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengontrol Jaejoong jika namja cantik itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi Umma Of Dong Bang.

Yunho mengheyak-kan kepalanya dipunggung sofa saat vision Jaejoong sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dari penglihatannya. ia menjepit hidungnya dengan kedua jari sambil menghela napas panjang, berharap agar rasa pusing dikepalanya segera menghilang. Tugas seorang leader seperti Yunho memang sangat berat. Ia harus ikut mendiskusikan schedule mereka dengan manager hingga larut malam dan bertanggung jawab membangunkan member lainnya bersama Jaejoong dipagi buta. workaholic seperti dirinya kerap kali mengabaikan waktu makan dan istirahat,menolak uluran bantuan member lain dan menekankan bahwa ini adalahnya tugasnya sebagi leader. Meskipun energi namja tampan itu sangat besar, tentunya fisiknya bisa saja tumbang jika kerja kerasnya tidak diimbangi dengan asupan gizi dan nutrisi.

" Anyeonghasseo Uknow Yunho-sshi ?'

Yunho menoleh mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Didepannya berdiri seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang yang menggenggam sebuah botol minuman dikedua tangannya. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menanyakan apa yang gadis itu mau. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk bergaya _boosy_ atau apa. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk berdiri.

"a—a aku membawakan minuman untukmu.. aku ini fans Oppa." Jawab gadis itu sebelum menundukkan wajahnya dengan malu-malu. Gestur gadis itu membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat pada adik perempuannya, Jung Jihye, yang sudah cukup lama tak ia temui karena sibuknya schedule DBSK. Mungkin gadis ini juga berumur sama dengan adiknya.

" Gomawo ..?"

"Ko." Potong gadis itu cepat. " panggil aku Ko-chan Oppa. Dan ini—" ia menyodorkan minuman itu pada Yunho. Yunho mengambilnya tanpa ragu sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu. Gadis itu pun balik tersenyum.

"kenapa tidak diminum Oppa?"

"ermmm.. " Yunho menggaruk alisnya dengan bingung. Ia melihat kiri dan kanan ruang rias itu dan tak bisa menemukan Jaejoong, faktanya tak ada seorang pun didalam sini kecuali mereka berdua. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia meminum minuman pemberian fans, toh ia tak ingin mengecawakan gadis ini. sambil berpikir begitu, Yunho membuka tutup botol minuman ditangannya dan mengangkatnya keatas mulut. Hmm— Yunho merasa aneh saat merasakan pandangan intens gadis bernama Ko-chan itu pada dirinya. Namun ia mengangkat bahunya, berpikir mungkin ulah itu normal bagi para fans yang mengagumi artisnya dan ia pun mengambil tegukan besar air untuk melepas dahaga.

'_cesss"_

Yunho berjengit saat merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan pahit melewati tenggorokannya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bertanya apa yang salah dengan minuman ditangannya hanya untuk mendapati ruangan kosong didepannya. Gadis bernama Ko-Chan itu sudah pergi.

"Uhuk."

Yunho terbatuk kecil merasakan tenggorokannya lecet. Sensasi terbakar diperutnya membuatnya mual dan kesakitan. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keringat dingin menetesi dahinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun yang ia inginkan hanyalah mengeluarkan sensasi panas dan lecet dikerongkongannya. Ia terbatuk dan terbatuk terus.

"Uhuk. Uhuk. UHUK. UHUK." Suara batuknya yang kencang mungkin terdengar sampai keluar ruangan, karena tak lama kemudian beberapa staff berlari menghampiri Yunho. Yunho merasakan beberapa orang menepuk punggungnya dan menginstruksikannya untuk mengambil napas namun Yunho hampir tak mendengar semua itu. yang ia inginkan hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya hingga ia terus menerus terbatuk dan akhirnya ia merasa seperti ingin muntah. Ia menadahkan mulutnya dengan tangan dan terkejut saat melihat tangannya penuh dengan cairan merah kelam bernama darah. Sensasi pusing mengambil alih kepalanya dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah vision Jaejoong yang berteriak dan berlari ke arahnya sebelum kegelapan menggantung diudara.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya satu hal yang Jaejoong sesali saat itu. kenapa ia dengan bodohnya meninggalkan Yunho sendirian didalam ruang rias ! pahahal sudah jelas para staff juga YooSuMin berada diruangan lain. Ia masih ingat saat ia meneriakkan nama namja brunette itu dan berlari menghampirinya siang tadi. Mulut dan tangan Yunho berkilau dengan darah. Ekspresi wajah Yunho nampak penuh kesakitan saat namja itu balik menatap wajah Jaejoong sebelum terjatuh pingsan.

Hanya tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar keinginan Jaejoong untuk membunuh anti-fans yang berani melukai Yunho-nya. Yap. manager mereka sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan staff sm dan staff variety show yang terlibat. Beberapa orang menyaksikan seorang gadis tak dikenal yang menerobos keluar dari dalam ruang rias sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam perjalanannya. Staff itu tidak menahan sang gadis, sayangnya. Karena mereka pikir gadis itu adalah orang dalam dan mereka pun membiarkan dia lolos. Namun Jaejoong bersumpah dalam hatinya, ia akan menemukan gadis itu sendiri jika orang-orang lain tidak berhasil mencari. Yang kita bicarakan ini Yunho, Jung Yunho-nya, _for goddam sake!_

"Hyung.. kau harus memberi perutmu makan. Lihat betapa pucatnya wajahmu .." suara rendah Changmin menyapa indra pendengarannya namun Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"aku tidak bisa makan sebelum mengetahui keadaan Yunho-Changmin~ah." ucapnya agak serak. Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara agak serak yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu itu efek dari menahan tangis.

Changmin tak bisa memaksa Jaejoong karena ia sendiripun sama sekali tak bisa memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya sejak siang tadi. Begitupula Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah terlelap dibangku tunggu bersama dirinya. Mungkin mereka berdua terlelap karena kelelahan setelah menangis berjam-jam, pikir Jaejoong sedih.

Sudah 5 jam berakhir sejak Yunho dilarikan kerumah sakit. Mereka dikabarkan bahwa Yunho menderita keracunan. Namun keracunan apa yang menyebabkan Yunho berada dalam kondisi krisis hingga selama ini? begitu fatalkah keracunan yang alami? Apakah benar yang dikatakan Yoochun soal racun Yunho yang sudah menyebar hingga ke syaraf yang kelanjutannya bisa menyebabkan kematian? Pikiran-pikiran itu berdenyut dikepala Jaejoong seperti wabah penyakit.

Mereka sudah mencoba menghubungi keluarga Yunho sejak tadi. Ibu Yunho memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa mereka bertiga—bersama suaminya dan Jihye, akan mengambil penerbangan tercepat untuk sampai ke korea. Karena mereka sedang dalam urusan bisnis dijepang. Jaejoong berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan ibu Yunho yang sangat khawatir mendengar kabar buruk tentang anaknya. Ia menjelaskan pada wanita paruh baya itu bahwa Yunho baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, meskipun Jaejoong sendiri ragu akan hal itu.

Suara pintu UGD yang dibuka membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin tersentak. Kedua namja itu segera berlari menghampiri dokter yang memberi aba-aba pada mereka dan manager mereka—yang sejak tadi berada didepan pintu, untuk masuk. Jaejoong tak lupa untuk membangunkan Yoochun dan Junsu karena ia tahu mereka berdua akan marah jika tidak diberitahu.

" dokter, apa yang terjadi pada Yunho?!" manager mereka bertanya pada dokter paruh baya yang sedang membetulkan letak stetoskop didadanya.

"kita punya satu kabar baik dan kabar buruk mengenai keadaan Jung Yunho~ssi." ucap dokter itu tenang, mengamati wajah super pucat milik Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

"a—apa berita baiknya dok?" Jaejoong benci suaranya yang terdengar bergetar. Namun ia tak peduli akan hal itu sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar adanya kabar buruk menanti mereka. Tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang fatal bukan ?

"berita baiknya kami berhasil menyingkirkan racun berupa lem super itu sebelum racun itu masuk kedalam syaraf pasien Jaejoong~ssi." ucap sang dokter, menimbulkan desahan napas lega dari kelima orang didepannya." Namun berita buruknya.."

Jaejoong berharap ia bisa menghentikan waktu saat ini. atau setidaknya bertindak seperti anak kecil dengan menutup kedua telinganya. Namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Dokter itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. " ternyata selain lem super yang dimasukkan keedalam minuman yang diminum pasien, terdapat obat lain yang dibubuhi pelaku."

" Dan apakah obat itu Dok?" celetuk Changmin, sedikit jengkel mendengar penjelasan dokter yang terkesan mengulur pembicaraan.

" obat itu adalah obat perangsang." Kelima orang didepannya melebarkan mata mereka terkejut." Dan sayangnya termasuk obat yang terkuat yang pernah saya lihat."

"a—apa obat perangsang itu adalah obat yang biasa dipakai oleh pasangan menikah untuk—"Junsu tak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Wajahnya merah padam.

"tepat Junsu~sshi. Obat itu akan merangsang hormon Yunho~sshi dengan sangat kuat hingga ketitik ia harus melepaskan tensinya, karena kuatnya efek obat itu, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menunggu obat itu keluar dengan sendirinya, atau—" doktor itu berhenti sebentar. Menjepit hidungnya dengan kedua jari." Atau ada seseorang yang rela melepas tensi tersebut bersama Yunho."

Yoochun menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung." Apakah maksud dokter dengan melepas tensi artinya Yunho Hyung dan seseorang akan—"

" melakukan sex bersama. Itu yang kumaksud dengan melepas tensi Yoochun~sshi."

Kesunyian menyapa lorong panjang koridor rumah sakit selama sejenak. Mereka berlima berusaha mencerna informasi ini dan mengambil keputusan dengan kepala dingin.

"apakah benar-benar tidak ada cara untuk mengeluarkan obat itu dalam tubuh Yunho?" manager mereka bertanya. " bagaimana jika Yunho dipindahkan kerumah sakit lain?"

" sayangnya, saya sudah menghubungi rekan-rekan dokter terhebat dinegeri ini dan bahkan negeri sebrang namun memang efek obat yang jarang ada itu sangat kuat. Jika anda ingin menunggu Yunho melepas sendiri obat itu maka akan menunggu waktu hingga semalaman, mengingat obat itu akan melalui beberapa organ pencernaan hingga akhirnya keluar bersama air seni. Namun saya yakin proses itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Yunho. atau anda bisa mengambil pilihan yang satunya—anda tahu itu. keputusan ada ditangan anda sepenuhnya." Dokter itu menepuk bahu sang manager dan mengangguk pada keempat member lain. Kelimanya terdiam. Tak yakin harus berbuat apa. Pilihan konyol apa ini? apakah mereka akan membiarkan Yunho kesakitan sepanjang malam—

Atau membiarkan Yunho melakukan sex bersama _seseorang?_

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

Author kembali ke ffn .. setelah hiatus dengan waktu yang sangat lama TT^TT...

Mian chap ini pendek. Chap depan akan dipublish BESOK! Wait for me guyz :(

Probably i've lost most of my readers now, but if you're there, please gimme some respond.

REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Author : GitaLKimFinite  
Pairing : Yunho Jaejoong  
Lenght : Twoshoot  
Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the story. NTM, the story is somewhat cliche. I'm Sorry TT^TT  
Genre : Romance, smut, super slight drama + angst.  
Warning : Yaoi, boy X boy, No children under 17.  
underage reader ? you can read at your own risk.

PART 2

Suara bising dari jepretan kamera dan keriuhan pemiliknya mengiris keheningan malam. Teriakan dan sahutan penuh emosi terus berkelanjutan, diselingi suara angin yang mendesau. Aku menaruh lenganku diatas jendela salah satu kamar rumah sakit sambil menengok ke arah bawah. Jumlah orang-orang yang berkumpul bagai kerumunan lebah selalu membuatku terkesan, tak peduli seberapa sering aku melihat pemandangan itu. namun kali ini berbeda. Aura ini bukan aura yang kurasakan saat performance kami dimulai. Wajah ini bukan wajah yang kulihat saat kami menghibur fans kami.

Yang kurasakakan hanya aura tuntutan dan kecemasan. Bisa kulihat dari tempatku mengamati bagimana security rumah sakit ini berusaha mengusir beberapa wartawan yang berkerumun sejak sore tadi, mencoba mencari informasi dan titik terang dari masalah apa yang terjadi hari ini. dibelakang para wartawan itu berdiri gerobolan gadis-gadis remaja yang meneriakkan kata-kata yang tak sempat kudengar karena tertelan sahutan-sahutan banyaknya orang yang juga berteriak. Dari wajah cemas dan khawatir mereka, aku tahu betapa seorang Jung Yunho, sahabatku selama 5 tahun, sangat dicintai.

Lagipula siapa yang tak akan mencintai Yunho? selain penampilan fisiknya yang membuat siapapun terkesan dan bakat juga kemampuannya yang diatas rata-rata orang seusianya. Tak bisa terlupakan sikap bijaksana dan karismatik yang selalu ia tebarkan. Semua itu cukup membuat gadis mana saja bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Aku masih ingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku dan dirinya bertemu pertama kali di tahun 2001. Waktu itu kami bersama-sama mengikuti trainee SM ent. untuk menjadi idol. Itulah mimpiku sejak dulu. Untuk berdiri didepan kerumunan penonton yang rela membayar untuk melihatku menyanyi. Jika melihat kebelakang aku menyadari begitu banyaknya rintangan yang sudah aku lalui untuk merantau ke Seoul seorang diri. Aku rela bekerja part time diusia yang sangat dini dengan berjualan koran pagi hingga malam dan tidur dipinggiran jalan hanya untuk mencapai mimpi besarku. Cacian dan pandangan jijik dari orang-orang yang mencemooh bukanlah hal yang baru bagiku. Kuanggap pendapat mereka sampah, karena seberapa buruknya hidupku diwaktu ini, namun setidaknya aku masih punya tujuan dan mimpi. Tak peduli seberapa besar dan jauhnya mimpi tersebut untuk dicapai.

Kalau sudah begitu, seharusnya para trainee lain bukanlah hal sulit atau hambatan bagiku, aku sudah pernah melalui masa-masa terburuk dan aku memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi soal bakat dan kemampuan. Para trainee yang lain hanyalah rintangan tak berarti yang mudah dihalau, mereka hanya orang-orang tak berwajah yang tidak cukup berharga untuk membuatku merasa gugup atau tertekan. Aku terus berucap seperti itu dalam hatiku karena aku merasa setingkat lebih tinggi diatas mereka semua. namun semua berubah ketika mataku menemukan sosok dirinya.

Yap. Jung Yunho.

Dari banyaknya orang yang mengikuti audisi, penampilan yang paling mencolok adalah milik anak lelaki itu. aku meneliti penampilan luarnya secara subjektif, dari rambut singanya yang tajam hingga outfit _blue vynil clothing_ yang berkesan mentereng menempel ditubuhnya. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang 'unik' dan agak aneh. Kepala yang kecil seperti alien di film hollywood, mata musang yang sipit, pipi chubby yang menggemaskan, dan juga gigi gingsul yang tampak ketika ia membuka mulutnya. apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang aura artis memancar keluar dari tubuh anak itu?

Aku bertanya kepada para trainee lain dan berhasil meraih beberapa informasi dari mereka. nama anak itu adalah Jung Yunho , asal kotanya dari Gwangju. Pantas saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang mencolok dari dirinya. karena dia adalah mantan rapper dari Dana CSJH, artis yang sudah lebih dulu debut di SM. Aku mengganguk-anggukan wajahku dengan penuh minat. Jadi dia sudah pernah masuk TV, eoh? Hmm rival yang cukup sulit. Aku punya tantangan lain yang bisa dilakukan dihidup yang keras ini, bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Sejak saat itu aku pun bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan kalah dengan anak itu. namun bukankah takdir itu aneh ? pihak SM entertaiment membawaku bersama anak itu. kami bergabung sebagai grup trainee 'Four Season' bersama Kim Heechul dan Kim Youngwoon, dua anak yang telah kutanyai perilah Yunho sebelumnya. Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku dan Yunho merasa agak canggung untuk saling bertutur sapa—barangkali ia sendiri merasa aneh melihat wajahku yang kelihatan girly dan pakaian dua size terlalu besar yang kupakai, namun untungnya Heechul dan Kangin membantu kami. Pribadi Yunho yang aneh namun hangat membuatku makin tertarik pada dirinya. Waktu berlalu dan tanpa disadari kamipun semakin dekat dan tak ada lagi rasa canggung diantara kami. Bahkan Yunho sempat menginap di apartemen kecilku saat ia tak punya tempat bernaung.

Gejolak masa remaja dan hormon yang semakin meningkat membuatku dan Yunho sering kali bertengkar. Ada kalanya kami menggunakan kekerasan dalam menyelesaikan masalah kami tapi itu selalu berakhir dengan dia yang memohon maaf padaku dan menawarkan diri untuk mengobati luka-luka yang telah ia sebabkan. Dari kekasarannya, aku mengenal Yunho sebagai seseorang yang hangat dan bijaksana. Semua masalah yang kami lalui sebagai trainee selalu ia pertanggung jawabkan. Diantara kami berempat, dialah yang paling pekerja keras. Diam-diam aku mengagumi dirinya. aku yakin jika suatu saat kami diorbitkan sebagai sebuah grup, maka Yunholah yang akan menjadi Leadernya.

Prediksiku ternyata tidak meleset. 2 tahun lebih kami menjalani trainee kami menerima kabar aku dan Yunho akan berada didalam satu grup yang sama. Sebagai idol. Memang menyedihkan berpisah dari Kangin dan Heechul. Kedua namja itu sangat baik dan sama-sama berbakat. Namun LSM belum menyetujui mereka untuk memulai debut. Jika boleh berkata jujur, aku merasa agak risau saat Heechul Hyung menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada Yunho. aku tak tahu perasaan apa itu, apakah karena aku terlalu biasa melewatkan waktu berdua saja dengan Yunho hingga aku tak rela jika ia direbut orang lain meskipun orang lain tersebut adalah Hyungku sendiri? aku menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Yunho punya kehidupan pribadi-nya sendiri. aku bukan ibunya yang berhak menentang kemauannya, lagipula sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi teman yang protektif ?

Kehidupan pun berlanjut dan kami membentuk boyband DBSK bersama ketiga anak lain. Yaitu, Park Yoochun—pria tampan penuh karisma asal Virginia, Kim Junsu—pria penuh humor dengan segudang talenta, juga Shim Changmin—bocah pemalu dengan suara tinggi yang menggelegar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, Kim Jaejoong merasa tertekan. Mereka bertiga juga Yunho memiliki bakat yang sangat hebat dan penampilan yang menjual. Aku merasa bagai kura-kura tak bertempurung diantara para kelinci. untungnya mereka semua sangat sportif dan membantuku untuk mencapai lampu sorot.

Banyak masalah yang kami temui sebagi grup idol. Adanya cemoohan dan cibiran dimana-mana tapi yang paling berharga bagi kami adalah wajah senang dan bahagia para fans yang bersorak kencang untuk kami, membuat kami merasa hidup dan special. Diet panjang dan kelelahan fisik dan mental selama latihan terbayar sudah saat kami melangkahkan kami diatas panggung kami. Panggung para dewa dari timur.

Entah sejak kapan aku merasakan perasaan ini, namun selama aku dan Yunho tinggal bersama didalam dorm kami berdua bagai kertas dan pulpen yang tak terpisahkan satu sama lain. Aku menumbuhkan perasaan manja akan keberadaan dirinya. Tonjokan dibahu untuk saling menyapa yang biasa kami lakukan dalam masa trainee telah berubah menjadi elusan di pipi atau pelukan ringan. Yunho sering sekali melemparkan kata-kata menggoda yang biasa kubalas dengan godaan yang lebih frontal lagi. Ketiga dongsaeng kami sempat mengira kami adalah pasangan. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa keberatan akan asumsi mereka.

Aku sadar ada perasaan aneh yang muncul setiap kali Yunho menatapku secara langsung. Pipiku menjadi memerah secara otomatis dan aku menolak mentap balik kearahnya. Ia tertawa, mencubit pipiku, dan berkata betapa imutnya diriku. Aku memukul bahunya pelan saling mencibir kearahnya. Sudut bibirku yang naik menandakan betapa bahagianya diriku. Tapi aku menolak mentah-mentah orang-orang diluar sana yang berpikiran kami dan Yunho punya hubungan yang lebih special daripada teman biasa. betapa bodohnya mereka yang berpikiran begitu, kami berdua memiliki gender yang sama, _for our manhood sake!_

Denial yang bertarung didalam diriku selama bertahun-tahun pecah berkeping-keping dihari itu.

Tahun 2005 saat aku yang ceroboh ini tersandung dan terluka parah dibagian lutut saat kami berlatih dance rising sun. Aku yang menangis kala itu karena tak kuat menahan sakit digendong oleh lengan kekar dan hangat seseorang. Tak perlu mengeok untuk melihat siap itu, dari aura yang menenangkan dan aromanya aku tahu itu Yunho. tangannya yang besar menepuk bahuku untuk memberi ketenangan. Aku menangis didadanya. Dialah Jung Yunho yang sangat kukenal. Yunho yang selalu menemaniku melewati saat-saat terkelam DBSK, Yunho yang membelaku dan menaruh semua beban dipunggungnya sendiri, Yunho yang terkadang keras saat memimpin kami tapi juga penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Aku pun sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri.

"Jaejoong Hyung?"

Suara rendah nan baritone itu membawaku kembali ke bumi. Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat wajah tampan Shim Changmin yang dengan cemas menatapku intens.

" apa yang kaulakukan melamun sejak tadi Hyung?"

Aku tersenyum melihat dongsaeng kecilku yang penuh ingin tahu ini. meskipun Changmin sendiri sudah tumbuh besar dan terkadang bersikap lebih dewasa dari kami, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai bayi kecil kami, tidak perduli seberapa bencinya ia dipanggil dengan julukan itu.

" aku hanya mengingat masa lalu. Ada peningkatan soal keadaan Yunho?" aku menoleh kearah pintu kamar tempat Yunho dirawat. Siluet dari beberapa dokter dan suster yang bergerak-gerak muncul dibalik pintunya yang setengah terbuka.

"Yunho Hyung sudah terbangun. dokter bilang kita boleh mellihat kondisi mereka. cepat Hyung." Changmin menarik lenganku hingga aku nyaris terjengkang kedepan. Auch. Sejak kapan dongsaeng manisku berubah menjadi sekuat ini?

Saat kami masuk, aku bisa melihat Dokter, Suster juga Manager, Yoochun dan Junsu berusaha menenangkan Yunho yang tampak panik diatas kasur. Aku dan Changmin berlari mengahampiri mereka. mulutku menganga lebar melihat keadaan Yunho yang berkeringat total dan kelihatan seperti banteng yang melenguh karena terluka.

"a—apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho dok?" aku bertanya dengan gugup, berusaha mendekati Yunho yang menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya seperti orang mabuk. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman dokter dan suster-suster itu , kelihatan seperti seorang perampok yang digusut polisi.

"ini adalah efek dari obat oerangsang itu Jaejoong~sshi." Dokter itu sempat menjawab sebelum menyuntikkan sesuatu dibawah lengan Yunho. Yunho seketika berhenti bergeliat dan jatuh kembali ketempat tidur dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya anastesi.

"kenapa ia berkeringat sebanyak ini?" Jaejoong dengan hati-hati bergerak mendekati Yunho dan mengelap keringat didahinya. Sangat menyedihkan melihat Yunho yang biasanya kuat dan kebal melawan sakit harus menderita dikeadaan seperti ini. keinginan Jaejoong untuk menemukan anti-fans itu semakin membara saja.

Dokter itu menghela napas. " bukankah manager kalian memilih untuk membiarkan Yunho membuang sendiri obat itu? inilah proses yang harus dilaluinya selama semalam ini. anastesi yang saya berikan hanya bereaksi selama beberapa jam jadi dipastikan Jung Yunho~sshi akan terbangun lagi nanti. Saya akan memberikan anastesi lagi diwaktu itu. tekan tombol merah itu jika kalian membutuhkan apa-apa. Saya permisi..." doktor itu pun membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi.

" kenapa kita tidak memakai opsi lain saja Hyung?" tanya Changmin ragu-ragu pada manager kami setelah pintu ruangan tertutup.

Manager kami menaruh telapak tangannya dikepala dengan gesture lelah. " apa kau gila Changmin~ah ? Yunho sedang tidak berkencan dengan wanita mana pun bukan ? kita tidak mungkin mengambil yeoja sembarangan untuk masalah ini. pikirkan reputasi kalian sebagai public figur."

"persetan dengan reputasi! Bagaimana mungkin kita membiarkan Yunho Hyung tersiksa seperti ini! liat wajahnya sangat tersiksa seperti itu! " Junsu yang mukanya kembali bersimbah air mata berteriak kepada managernya dengan emosi berapi-api. Yoochun yang berada disebelahnya langsung memeluknya.

" ini bukan hanya masalah reputasi,Su. Mungkin memang banyak fans yang rela memberikan tubuh mereka pada Yunho tapi pikirkan jika gadis itu hamil karena masalah ini. Yunho Hyung sedang dalam status setengah sadar saat ia bangun tadi. ia tak bisa mengontrol apa yang ia lakukan. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini."

Kata-kata Yoochun menggantung diudara. Memaksa masuk kedalam otakku dan menghasilkan sebuah ide yang _sangat gila_. Tapi aku tidak berani menyuarakannya. _Belum._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukal 11 malam waktu KST ketika Manager DBSK memutuskan diri untuk pulang dan mengurusi para reporter dan wartawan yang menuntut konfirmasi berita sejak sore tadi. kami berempat masih berada disini. Tidak ada yang punya hati untuk pulang ke dorm dan membiarkan Yunho sendiri disini, lagipula kamilah yang harus bertanggung jawab mengurus Yunho karena keluarganya belum juga datang.

" 10 menit lagi Yunho Hyung akan terbangun." Bisik Yoochun, cukup keras untuk didengar mereka semua. Mereka berempat sama-sama melihat kearah Yunho dan mendapati kondisi leader mereka mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya dan banyak berkeringat. Aku yang berada disampingnya terus menerus mengelap keringat diwajah Yunho, merasa ikut tersiksa melihat wajah kesakitan Yunho. Yunho mulai mengeluarkan suara desahan kesakitan dalam tidurnya dan jika selimut yang berada dipinggang bawahnya disingkap, kami semua akan melihat gundukan besar yang kelihatan 'mengacung' diantara kedua kakinya. Pikiran itu membuat wajahku memerah.

" aku tidak tega melihat Yunho Hyung kesakitan seperti ini ." desah Junsu, sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Yunho yang berada disebelahnya. " apa benar-benar tidak ada cara lain Jaejoong Hyung ?"

Yoochun sudah akan bilang bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, namun Junsu memotongnya dengan death glare tajam. " aku bicara pada Jae Hyung, bukan kau. Nah bagaimana pendapatmu Hyung? Kau tidak banyak bicara sejak tadi."

Aku menjilat bibirku dengan gelisah sebelum menjawab pelan." Mm.. aku mempunyai sebuah ide dikepalaku.." ucapku ragu.

Ketiga orang didepanku segera mendongak dan menatapku dengan penuh minat.

"benarkah? Apa itu Hyung ?" tanya Changmin, skeptical.

"mm.. sebenarnya ini ide yang agak gila.. jadi aku ragu .."

Junsu memotong. "beritahu kami apa itu Hyung. Otakku sudah mencapai jalan buntu. Kalau kau punya ide kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi ?"

Aku menghela napas dengan berat, bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini kepada mereka. setelah lebih dari satu menit kesepian menggantung dikamar ini, dengan wajah mereka bertiga dengan sabar menungguku membuka mulut, aku berpikir toh aku tak punya apapun untuk dikorbankan.

"kau bilang kita tidak bisa mengambil sembarang yeoja untuk—untuk menyembuhkan Yunho dalam kondisi saat ini bukan?" Yoochun mengangguk mengikuti kata-kata ku. " jadi aku berpikir—kau boleh mengatakan aku gila atau apa, kenapa tidak membuat Yunho dan salah satu diantara kita melakukan 'itu'. kita tidak punya resiko hamil atau apa, jadi—yah aku akan melakukannya jika kalian tidak mau." Aku menjelaskan itu dengan gugup dan wajah semerah lampu lalu lintas. Beberapa menit terlewati dengan kesepian yang suram setelah akhir penjelasanku.

"kau benar-benar sudah _gila_ Hyung." Ucap Changmin, magnae itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan stoic.

"aku mungkin sudah gila." Jawabku, memberanikan diri melempar death glare tajam kearah Changmin. " tapi tentunya kita akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya jika kau punya ide lebih bagus dari milikku, Shim Changmin."

Changmin balik memelototiku. "apakah itu pilihan terakhir yang kita punya. Pikirkan baik-baik ide itu! kalian berdua akan melakukan sex bersama Hyung! _For goddam_ _sake! _Kalian berdua sesama laki-laki!tak berpikirkah kau itu sangat menji—"

"APA?!" aku bangkit dari kursiku dengan kasar dan menantang Changmin dengan mata yang berapi-api. "Kau mau bilang aku menjijikan karena menyarankan ide itu?! Siapa kau ini? Homophobic?"

"Junsu, cepat bawa Changmin keluar dari kamar ini." Yoochun menyarankan denga lelah pada Junsu yang ternganga melihat pertengkaran mendadak aku dan Changmin. Chaangmin mendengus kasar dan bicara dengan nada menyebalkan. " tidak terima kasih, aku bisa keluar sendiri." sebelum menerobos keluar dari ruangan mereka. Junsu pun segera berlari mengikutinya.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali mendudukkan diri dengan lelah diatas kursi. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat tangan kanan Yunho. aku bisa merasakan pergerakan Yoochun yang mendekatiku, tapi aku berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Jaejoong Hyung." Tangan Yoochun memutar tubuhku namun aku menepisnya.

"..."

"Jaejoong Hyung!" tangan itu kembali lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. Namun aku menepisnya lagi.

"..."

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong!"

Aku menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku melepas tangan Yunho dan bertatapan mata dengan Yoochun yang langsung menempatkan tangnnya dikedua bahuku. Aku terkejut melihat pandangan tulus yang dilontarkannya padaku.

" aku mengenal kau sejak lama Hyung." Mulainya, mengelus sisi rambutku dengan lembut. " kau telah menjadi roomate ku selama betahun-tahun dan aku sudah mengganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri, karena kita adalah soulmate bukan ?"

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

" aku tahu kau mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari teman kepada Yunho Hyung." Kata-kata Yoochun membuatku rahangku ternganga. Ia tidak merasa jijik ketika mengatakan itu, yang membuatku merasa sangat lega.

"a—aku tidak tahu apakah ini perasaan cinta atau bukan" jawabku jujur. Aku selalu terbawa jika berbicara dengan Yoochun. Ia adalah pendengar dan pemberi nasihat yang baik. Maka aku selalu nyaman saat mencurahkan hatiku bersamanya. " bukankah ini aneh ? kami berdua adalah lelaki. aku tidak pantas mempunyai perasaan melebihi teman kepadanya bukan? "

" semua orang berhak mencintai Hyung." Yoochun menggengam bahuku dengan lebih erat. "tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu yang menginginkan Yunho Hyung. Maafkan kelakuan Changmin tadi , mungkin ia hanya kalap dengan situasi kita saat ini."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. "aku tidak menyalahkan Changmin. Wajar baginya untuk bereaksi seperti itu. kedua orang tuanya adalah guru, ingat? Mereka berpegang pada moral dan hal-hal yang lurus." Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Yunho yang erangannya semakin bertambah kencang. Aku kembali menggenggam tangannya dan ia balas menggenggam dengan kencang.

"aku ingin membantunya Yoochun~ah." kataku pelan. Satu tetes air mata tak terkomando telah lepas dari kelopak mataku. Aku terisak. "ia telah banyak membantuku. Kumohon izinkan aku sekali saja membantunya .."

Yoochun mengacak-acak rambutnya dnegan frustasi. " kau tahu masalahnya tidak se-simple ini Hyung!" ucapnya,setengah berteriak. "Yunho Hyung sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar ketika ia bangun. Barangkali ia akan salah mengenalimu sebagai seorang yeoja dan ketika pagi hari tiba ia kan melupakan semua hal yang kalian lakukan. Kau akan berakhir dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

" aku tidak peduli Yoochun~ah.." aku menggeleng dengan keras kepala. Air mata tetap menuruni wajahku dengan deras." aku khawatir jika kita membiarkan Yunho mengeluarkan racun itu sendiri nantinya akan berefek samping untuk kedepannya. Aku bertanya pada dokter kenalanku dan ia bilang kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi!"

Yoochun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan menghela napas lagi, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"kumohon Yoochun~ah. sekali ini saja... aku tidak akan hancur jika Yunho tidak mengingat apa-apa setelah kami berbuat 'itu'. aku juga laki-laki. Aku pasti bisa mengontrol emosiku .."

Pergulatan terjadi dibatin Yoochun, ia nampak tidak tega saat aku menggenggam tangannya sambil memohon kepadanya. Akhirnya ia mendongak dan menatapku tepat dimata. Satu tangan berada dibahuku.

" apa kau yakin Hyung ?"

Aku mengganguk pasti. "Positive."

" kalau sudah begitu aku tidak punya kuasa terhadap dirimu Hyung." Katanya berat, sebelum bangkit dan menepuk bahuku sekali lagi.

" aku akan membicarakan hal ini dnegan Junsu dan Changmin. dan tenang saja dengan privasi. Aku akan mengunci pintunya dan berkata pada dokter dan suster untuk menjauhi kamar ini selama semalam. Ahh—dan tolong pelankan suaramu ketika kalian melakukan 'itu' Hyung. Soalnya aku akan berjaga didepan pintu." Ucapnya dengan muka agak memerah yang membuatku tersenyum geli.

Suara kunci yang diputar dua kali membuatku nervous mendadak. Aku melihat kearah Yunho dan semakin bertambah gugup ketika pemandangan dirinya yang tampan dan berkulit tan berkilau dilapisi keringat. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"oh mai god Jaejoong~ah. berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang pemerkosa." Ucapku pada diri sendiri. tepat setelah aku berkata begitu, terjadi pergerakan diatas kasur dan mata musang Yunho yang menutup tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Aku menelan ludah gugup. Bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"hai Yunho~ ah.." aku menghampirinya dengan duduk dikasur yang sama dengan dirinya. Yunho mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum melenguh sakit dan memegang bagian private miliknya.

"urghhhh.. sa—kit .."

Aku semakin mendekatinya dengan ragu-ragu. " mana yang sakit. A—ku akan menyembuhkannya Yunho~ah." tanganku dengan ragu-ragu mengarah pada Yunho, namun tidak tahu harus apa.

"arghhhh kenapa disini sangat panas.." Geramnya, melepas kausnya dengan tidak sabar, memperlihatkan dada dan perut yang lumayan terbentuk. Jaejoong mengerjap dan menelan ludah dengan gugup melihat pemandangan itu. "Yunho~" aku mencoba lagi, menarik satu lengannya agar ia bisa melihatku. Ia tidak merespon apa-apa. Hanya tetap mengipas-ngipas bagian privatenya sambil terus melenguh kesakitan. Aku yang panik pun ikut mengepas gundukan ultra 'besar' itu dengan kikuk. Saking paniknya, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol paha Yunho hingga tangan kiriku bergesekan dengan gundukan itu.

Yunho mengerang nikmat dan aku langsung melepaskan kontak itu dengan wajah merah padam. Ermm.. kalian sendiri juga pasti sangat malu jika tangan kalian menyentuh sebuah junior berukuran 'super' bukan ?

Seolah baru menyadari keberadaanku disini,Yunho menoleh kearahku dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya diwajahku. Gawat. Aku tidak ingin ia menyadariku.

Aku segera menaruh tanganku lagi di gundukan itu. Yunho mengerang lagi saat jari-jariku dengan ragu menari-nari disekitarnya. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang entah kudapat dari mana, aku menarik waistband celana Yunho kebawah sekaligus juga boxernya. Aku menahan napas saat melihat Yunnie Junior yang sudah tegak sempurna dengan bekas pre-cum disekelilingnya. Aku menyentuhnya dan memijitnya dengan perlahan. Yunho reflek melebarkan kakinya dan membiarkanku terus memijitnya.

"urghhhhhhhhhhhh... more... urgg dammit!"

Puas mendengar desahan nikmat Yunho, aku memijit juniornya lagi dan sedikit mempermainkan twist ball-nya. aku pernah menonton gay porn untuk melepas rasa penasaranku ketika muda dulu dan hal inilah yang dilakukan kedua orang yang menjadi porn-starnya.

"yess.. yes... ahhhh moreee..." desahan seksi dari suara huski Yunho membuat sesuatu yang tersimpan rapat dibalik kedua kakiku mencari kehidupan. Aku menekan twist ball yunho sekali lagi dan tanpa aba-aba memasukkan junior Yunho kedalam mulutku. Aku sedikit terbatuk saat tenggorokanku terkena ujung junior Yunho. sisa-sisa precum yang berada disekelilingnya tertelan olehku namun karena itu Yunho, aku tidak merasa jijik. Aku menjilat miliknya seperti saat menjilat lolipop. Yunho menoleh kebawah disela-sela desahan nikmatnya dan tiba-tiba menggerakkan pahanya kedepan. Membuat juniornya tertohok ditenggorokanku. Aku terbatuk lagi namun tidak ingin berhenti. Tidak setelah melihat wajah Yunho yang penuh kenikmatan seperti ingin mencapai klimax. Aku mengisap juniornya dan menaik turunkan bibirku dengan seductive, aku menaikkan wajahku sedikit dan mendapati Yunho mengamati pergerakan bibirku dijuniornya. Ia mendesah keras saat aku menghisap juniornya lagi lalu melepaskan bibirku dengan bunyi "plop" pelan.

"ohh my.. FUCK! ARGGGHHHHH..."

Dan Yunho pun mencapai klimax nya yang pertama. Cairan putih menyembur dari ujung ball-nya. Dengan penuh cinta aku menelan semua itu dimulutku dan membersihkan sisi junior Yunho. berpikir bahwa semuanya sudah selesai dan Yunho akan melupakan semua ini ketika ia terbangun esok pagi.

Yang tidak aku prediksi adalah ketika Yunho menarik lenganku dan membiarkan bibirnya mencium bibirku yang penuh dengan cum. Aku terpaku dilengannya yang kekar. Ia melumat bibirku lembut dan menusuk sisi bibirku dengan lidahnya seolah meminta persetujuan. Aku menurut dan membuka mulutku untuk ditelusurinya. Lidah panjangnya yang basah pun masuk menelusuri mulutku, mencolek lidahku untuk balik menyerang. Kamipun saling beradu lidah satu sama lain diringi desahan liar dan panasnya suhu tubuh bawah.

Sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pahaku dan aku membuka mata dengan ekspresi horor. Yunho kembali tegang ?!

"emmhhhhhhhhhhh.. sshhhhhhhhhhh... " Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh kecilku diatas kasur dan mulai menggerayangiku. Organ bawahnya dengan sengaja ia arahkan agar menyentuh organ bawahku yang juga sudah keras. Kami berdua sama-sama mendesah keras saat friksi itu mengirim aliran listrik ditubuh kami.

" god... i want you... i want you so muchh..." Yunho menjelajahi bibirku lagi, menciumku dengan kasar dan penuh perasaan membuat tubuhku lemas total dan akupun mengalungkan kedua lenganku dilehernya. Membalas ciumannya sebaik yang kubisa. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerilya dengan melepas kancing baju-ku satu persatu. Bibirnya yang lezat meninggalkan bibirku, yang membuatku mendesah kecewa namun kembali berubah nikmat saat bibir bentuk hati itu mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit leherku. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan diatas kulitku. Aku mengerang pelan saat ia mengginggit bahuku terlalu keras yang aku yakin akan meninggalkan bekas keesokan harinya. Namun aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. sentuhan Yunho ditubuhku telah membuat otakku berhenti bekerja,

Aku pun mendesah kerah saat tangan Yunho memelintir nipple pink milikku , aku menenggelamkan diri dicorok lehernya. Ingat pada perkataan Yoochun untuk tidak menciptakan bunyi terlalu keras. Mulutnya mengikuti perbuatan tangannya sebelumnya. Bibir indah itu dengan profesional menjilat dan mengigiti 'twin bud' ku dan aku tak kuasa menahan desahan keras saat Yunho menghisap 'mereka' seperti bayi mengasi pada ibunya.

"oh mai gad... Yunho ~ahh .. take me... yunnie... take me..." desahku, sambil mengklaim kembali bibirnya dalam ciuman yang basah dan kasar. Ia membiarkanku menguasai ciuman itu sebentar sebelum ia memasukkan lidahnya kembali kedalam mulutku. Dengan sihir seductivenya, berhasil membuat jemari kakiku keriting saat lidah ular itu mengklaim spot mereka.

Aku tak sadar saat tangan kanan Yunho pergi keselatan tubuhku dan tiba-tiba menarik kencang waistband beserta boxer celanaku. Ia menariknya total membuat tubuhku benar-benar terkespos dimata laparnya.

"Tu—tunggu Yunho." aku berusaha menutup 'aset'ku dari kedua matanya. Bagaimana jika ia sadar ia baru saja make out dengan seorang lelaki ? aku tidak memperhitungkan hal ini sebelumnya. Yunho nampak tak sabar saat menyingkirkan tanganku dari 'aset' berhargaku. Ia menarik leherku dan membawa bibirnya lagi k=disudut bibirku dengan gerakan menggoda.

" percayalah padaku... " katanya, lembut. Tangannya menggengam juniorku yang membuatku melenguh keras. Friksi jari-jarinya yang indah dan panjang memijiti juniorku sangat mengagumkan, aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang diatas kepala saat jari-jari itu mempermainkan twist-ball ku.

"Yunho~aah .. ohh my GOD.. YUNNIE! FUCK !"

Biibr hati itu melekat dijuniorku. Memijat aset berhargaku dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Oh no.. dengan kenikmatan seperti ini.. aku bisa aja pingsan ..

Aku hampir saja mencapai klimax jika saja beruang bodoh itu tidak melepas mulutnya dari junirku. Aku merengek padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum samar padaku dan mengambil kedua pahaku untuk ditempatkan melingkar dipinggangnya. Wajahku memerah. Posisi ini membuat junior-ku tertempel diperutnya dan private hole-ku terlihat oleh mata telanjang Yunho.

"God.. You're so beautiful baby..."

Baby ? aku ingin bertanya padanya kepada siapa ia bermaksud namun jari jari indah itu tiba-tiba memeras 'butt'ku dengan kuat dan ia melebarkan 'mereka'. membuat pemandangan hole sempitku yang kelihatan siap menelan terpampang didepan wajahnya. goshhh.. ini sangat memalukan.

Yunho meludahi jarinya dan memasukannya kedalam hole-ku membuatku berjengit karena rasa asing saat jari itu membuat gerakan berputar didalam 'sana'

"baby... kau harus relax. Kau terlalu ketat honey.. percayalah padaku.."

Aku mengikuti kata-katanya, berusaha membuatku rilex dengan melingkarkan lenganku dilehernya dan membenamkan wajahku dibahunya. Jari kedua memasuki holeku dan aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit, namun seperti kata Yunho, aku percaya padanya.

Jari ketiga Yunho memasuki hole virginku dan aku tak kuasa menahan teriakan. Aku menggigit bahu Yunho saat ketiga jari itu bergerak dan saling melakukan gerakan berputar. Aku berteriak saat satu jari Yunho menyentuh satu titik. Ia menyentuh titik itu sekali lagi dan aku mendesah sangat keras.

" disini sweetspot mu, hmmm?" kata Yunho, dan untuk kecewaan terbesarku, ia melepas jari itu dari hole-ku. Tepat setelah aku mulai merasa nyaman dan kenikmatan.

"please.. more yunnie~ah.. please.. i beg you.."

" kau akan merasakan kneikmatan lebih dari ini babe. I promise.." bisiknya, sebelum mencium pipiku lembut. Ia sedikit menjauh namun tidak hingga melepaskan jarak kita. Ia meludah dijarinya dan membawanya ke junior-nya. melapisi daging tegak itu dengan saliva.

"bersiap, honey?" ia berbisik lagi padaku. Aku mengangguk dan ia mencium bibirku cepat. Yunho menarik napas lalu mengarahkan ujung juniornya di hole virgin-ku. Aku berteriak , ukurannya sangat besar! jauh dibandingkan ketiga jari Yunho! Yunho berusaha membuatku rileks dengan membisikkan kata-kata penenangan hingga aku meleleh lagi dilengannya. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan juniornya tanpa membuatku terlalu sakit. Aku menggigit bahunya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitku.

"nghhh.. sedikit lagi...so tight... arghh "

"ahhhh.. yunnieeee..."

Jleb!

Junior itu tertanam dengan sempurna didalam hole-ku! Oh mai gad , Umma! Anakmu bukan lagi seorang cherry boy! _There it goes my virgin life~_

"you okay... baby ?" Yunho melingkarkan tangannya penuh dibelakang punggungku, membuat wajahku beristirahat didada bidangnya. Aku menjawab dengan suara huski dan lelah karena terlalu banyak mendesah.

"mmm.. kau bisa bergerak sekarang.. " Yunho mencium kepala ku dengan lembut. Aku tidak peduli jika ia melakukan semua ini dengan setengah kesadaran. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan gesture cinta yang ia perlihatkan padaku saat ini.

Yunho bergerak dengan pelan, memaju dan memundurkan juniornya di holeku. Setelah yakin aku baik-baik saja, ia mulai menggerakkan pahanya dan ia menemukan titik yang membuatku mendesah sangat keras tadi.

"aahhh... more.. moreee baby.. fuck me hard... please fuck me hard.." bintang-bintang itu kembali memutari kepalaku. Yunho menambah kecepatannya dan tak lama kemudian kekuatan 'tusukan'nya menjadi sangat kuat. Aku mengerang dan menyebut namanya disetiap 'tusukan'nya.

"Yunho~~ahhh ohh noo... mmhh..."

" call me Yunnie baby... bisik Yunho dengan suara—yang tidak lagi lembut, melainkan serak dan huski sebelum menyelipkan tangannya di junior terlupakanku. Ia mempermainkan twist-ball ku seraya mempercepat pergerakan pahanya. Kedua siksaan itu membuatku tak tahan lagi.

"ngghhh so tight... SO FUCKING TIGHT !"Teriak Yunho, menohok Juniornya lagi hingga ertanam dalam dihole-ku. Aku mengerang antara sakit dan kenikmatan. Namun kenikmatannya lebih cepat aku menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari juniorku tepat sebelum aku mendesahkan namanya keras dan mencapai klimax pertama...

"aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...YUNNNNNNNIEEEE."

Tepat setelah aku menyemrotkan cairan putihku, Yunho menusuk hole ku sekali lagi dan ia pun mencapai klimax. _Hard._

Aku terlalu lelah untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku setelah klimax hebat itu maka akupun tak yakin apakah aku benar-benar mendengarnya meneriakkan " Jaejoongie baby..." saat kegelapan memaksaku pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum aku merencanakan untuk melakukan hal 'itu' aku sudah memikirkan masak-masak tentang kemungkinan terburuk apa saja yang bisa terjadi. Jika memang kami melakukannya, aku berencana untuk bangun lebih pagi dari Yunho sebelum namja itu sadar dan kabur dari sana. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak meninggalkan bukti sekecil apapun. Tapi siapa yang tahu rencanaku yang sempurna ternyata memiliki celah gagal yang besar?

Yap. setelah sesi making love—atau yang lebih tepat disebut sex—malam tadi, aku tertidur sangat lelap. Tidak pernah merasa se-content ini sepanjang hidupku. Dan aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku dengan penuh horor saat mata terbuka Yunho menyapa wajahku dipagi hari setelah aku terbangun. Kami berdua tidur terlentang diranjang yang sama. Naked. Dengan selimut menyelimuti kami berdua. Tak perlu ditanyakan soal cum yang bertebaran disekeliling kasur dan tubuh kami.

_Knock out. Fuck my life!_

" mmhhh .. hee kau sudah sadar yunho~ahh." Kataku, mencoba melepaskan aura tegang diantara kami berdua. Aku tak bisa melihat matanya secara langsung. Bagaimana jika ia sadar pada apa yang terjadi malam tadi, mengingat situasi kami saat ini sangat mencurigakan. Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan? Melempar pandangan jijik padaku dan menyuruhku menjauh dari hidupnya, atau berusaha melupakan hal yang telah terjadi tapi melepaskan titel bestfriend yang telah kami berdua sandang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu? Oh tidak. dua pilihan itu sama menyeramkannya.

"baby... wakie wakie... dont fell asleep again..."

_Frozz..._ suara lembutnya yang memanggilku 'baby' membuatku terpekur dan terdiam sejenak ditempat. Tidak mempercayai syaraf yang telah membawa pendengaran tadi ke otak. Apa aku salah dengar?

"Yun..ho ?" aku memberanikan diri mendongakkan wajahku, hanya untuk melihat deretan gigi muatiara—yang telah dibetulkan, miliknya yang melontarkan senyuman manis dan bercahaya. Aku menunduk lagi.

Ia berdecak geli melihat rona merah diwajahku dan mencubit pipiku kencang. Urggh! Bastard!

"wae, Jaejoongie ?"

"k—kau sudah tahu kalau semalam kita berbuat itu ...?" dengan nervous jariku memain-mainkan bahan selimut. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah tampan dan tubuhnya yang menggoda atau little joongie akan bereaksi lagi. Ohh ini sangat memalukan!

Yunho menaikkan sebelah matanya mendengar perkataanku. " apa maksudmu aku 'sudah ' tahu? tentu saja aku tahu itu . akulah yang telah mengambil kevirginan-mu dengan meng-a_bused- _pinky-so-fucking-tight-hole mu Jaejoongie ..." godanya, menggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidungku. Seperti cara bagaimana kami flirting satu sama lain didalam dorm. Namun bedanya kali ini jauh lebih intim.

"k—kau tahu?" tanyaku, dengan mata melotot lebar karena terkejut. Say what?!

Yunho tersenyum geli, barangkali gemas melihat tingkahku yang menggemaskan.. hehe :D

"Silly baby Joongie.. tentu saja aku tahu. kau pikir aku tidak sadar selama kita melakukan _love making_ kita hmm? " ucap Yunho, menekankan pada kata love making. Aku tak menjawab apa-apa. Masih terkejut akan situasi tak terprediksi ini.

"i love you joongie~ah..." bisik Yunho sambil mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajahku. Aku tertawa karena geli sambil menyingkirkan bibirnya dari wajahku, membuat bibir hati itu membentuk pout menggemaskan.

" you love me Yunnie?" aku yakin mataku berkaca-kaca sekarang ini. God, apa yang telah kulakukan dihidupku sebelumnya hingga aku menerima kebahagiaan sebesar ini?

"nde~" jawabnya lembut sambil menyorokkan kepalanya diantara leher dan bahuku. Ia mengecupi kulit leherku, membuatku terkikik geli. " apa menurutmu sinyal cinta yang kuberikan selama sesi flirting kita tidak berarti apa-apa huh? Goshh Joongie , you're so dumb~~"

"YAH! How dare you calling me like that. Humphh... stupid yunnie! Stupid Yunnie and his silly behaviour!"

Yunho berdecak geli sebelum menghisap tanda hickey yang telah ia buat tadi malam, membuat noda kemerahan itu semakin gelap. "tunggu.." kataku, menyingkirkan bibirnya sekali lagi, membuatnya mengerang kesal karena terganggu.

"bagaimana dengan Yoochun,Junsu,dan Changmin?" tanyaku cemas, ingat dengan respon negative yang diberikan Changmin semalam. Yunho tersenyum sambil menggigit ujung hidungku pelan, membuat bibirku mengkerucut. "mereka bertiga sudah datang kesini beberapa waktu dan lalu, dan mereka bilang mereka mengerti. Changmin ingin aku menyampaikan permintaan maafnya padamu Jaejoong~ah. ia bilang otaknya sedang kacau saat itu dan ia kalap." Kedua alisku terangkat keatas karena terkejut, bukan karena bagian permintaan maaf Changmin, tapi dari kalimat yang pertama.

"what?! Mereka melihat kita disini?! DI POSISI INI?! OH GOD ini sangat memalukan!"aku membenamkan wajahku didadanya, tak ingin membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang dongsaengku kenakan saat melihat kedua hyungnya diposisi yang mencurigakan ini..

"don't be too cute babe.. i could eat you up.." canda Yunho sambil menggigit daun telingaku pelan. Aku merinding merasakan bagian tersensitif ditubuhku digigiti olehnya. "dan jangan khawatir.. aku sudah memastikan selimut menutupi tubuh kita berdua. Aku tidak suka berbagi, kau tahu itu.."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. How sweet of him, hmm?

"jadi .. apakah status kita berubah jadi kekasih ?" tanyaku malu-malu jiji. Mihihi..

"hmmm bagaimana ya~~ ?"

"YAHH!"

"haha.. ne.. ne baby.. kita kekasih seseorang.. aigoo susahnya punya kekasih yang tempramental!" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecakkan lidah. Aku menyeringai kearahnya.

"mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kekasih termpramentalmu ini ini Yunnie~ OH kita sudah jadian sekarang~~ hihi aku merasa seperti remaja lagi.. sekarang kita bisa mencari anti-fans itu bersama-sama dan menjebloskan dia kepenjara! _Serve her right_!"

"ani baby..." Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuatku heran melihatnya. " kita tidak akan menjebloskan dia kepenjara. Dia masih seumuran dengan adik perempuanku."

"MWO?!" teriakku tak percaya." Jadi kau akan melepaskannya?! YAH! Mana bisa begitu! "

"baby.. baby listen to me~~ kita harus menerima resiko menjadi public figur honey. Kita menerima banyak cinta maka kita harus siap menerima benci juga. dengan itu kita bisa menjadi kuat. Lagipula berkat dialah kita berakhir bersama disini bukan?"

"mmm... tapi tetap saja..."

"shhh~ baby... daripada berbicara soal itu bagaimana kalaU kita melakukan hal yang telah kita siasiakan selama 5 tahun ini hmm? Bukankah 1 kali itu masih belum cukup ?"godanya, sambil menggerakkan pahanya hingga juniornya yang sudah tegak menusuk-nusuk paha dan 'butt'ku.

_'ohh DAMN RIGHT!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OH MY GOD! ITS ENDED NOW! ITS ENDED! MY GAWD!

Fiuh* lap keringat* aku berharap semoga fic ini tidak gagal total :D

Dan soal NC-nya *nervous smile* itu NC full pertama saya jadi tolong abaikan banyaknya error atau kesalahan. First attempt from an innocent girl like me LOL xD

Plis review :( saya butuh pendapat dan saran anda(boleh kritik but no bash plis).


End file.
